


Model Behavior

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Series: NEWS Robots AU [2]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Robot Yamapi and Shige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: AU, sequel toFondness Robotic. Koyama gets Massu to give Yamapi another go at modeling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Title:** Model Behavior  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Very light Koyama/Yamapi  
**Warnings:** Robot Yamapi and Shige  
**Word count:** 1296  
**Summary:** AU, sequel to [Fondness Robotic](http://oyakodon.livejournal.com/7101.html). Koyama gets Massu to give Yamapi another go at modeling.

 

  
Masuda pulls an outfit off of a hanger and thrusts it at Yamapi.

“Wear this,” he says.

Yamapi doesn't want to wear it. Not at all. From what he knows about fashion (a fair amount, as Shige had spent the days before the shoot looking up and spouting out information on fashion and style), the crotch of one's pants should not be located around one's knees.

It doesn't help that he has negative feelings about Masuda. His system, which he consults less and less, supplies “mistrust” and “betrayal,” but he thinks those are strong words. While he feels hurt that Masuda had rejected him, it's hard to dislike Masuda, with his cheerful, unassuming face and mannerisms, even if the clothes he makes are hideous.

It had been a collaborative effort by Tegoshi and Koyama to convince Masuda (or “Massu,” as they call him) to give Yamapi and Shige a try at modeling, now that they could feel emotions. It was mostly meant to be a distraction for Yamapi, who had discovered boredom.

But while boredom is a miserable feeling, he isn't sure it feels any better to put on these strange green pants with the dropped crotch and a pink and orange shirt and pretend to be be happy.

But Yamapi is polite, particularly because manners are the only thing he does better than Shige. This fact always has Koyama clapping with glee, because as a former reference assistance robot, Shige has no reason to have poor manners. He was _programmed_ to be polite, kind, and helpful. To Koyama, it's more proof that Yamapi and Shige really have personalities.

To Yamapi, it's just something to be proud of. And maybe lord over Shige, if he weren't so polite. It's a conundrum, that.

Regardless, he has politely taken the outfit without grimacing and is about to go politely change into it when Shige waves the tie-dye outfit he's been handed and says, “I don't want to wear this. It's ugly.”

Wincing, Yamapi looks to see Masuda go still, eyes widening. But Tegoshi and the photographer, Ryo, both double over with laughter. It’s not very polite, Yamapi thinks.

Koyama quickly scrabbles for something to say, hiding his mouth behind his hand, though it does nothing to hide his own smile. “Uh, sorry. Shige's a little slow with the manners. Shige, that wasn't very nice. Models don't choose what they wear, that's not the point.”

Shige probably knows that, Yamapi thinks, just as Shige grumbles, “I know that. But still. Can't I wear that instead?”

He gestures to a shirt on a clothes rack. Yamapi is confused—printed with green, yellow, and red paisleys, it's no less ugly than the one Shige is already holding. Even Yamapi is smiling this time, as Ryo, Tegoshi, and Koyama all guffaw.

But Masuda's sporting a joyful smile. “Sure. That one should be about your size,” he says.

Yamapi can’t help but think the smile is really adorable.

 

 

The smile goes away as the photoshoot progresses. Yamapi, despite his now well-developed ability to _feel_ emotions, is apparently not so good at expressing ones he isn't feeling.

It really shouldn't be so hard to look happy. He isn't unhappy. But whenever he tries to smile, Ryo tells him to stop grimacing, or to smile with his _eyes, dammit._

He's confused and frustrated. Shige is doing much better, although Ryo and Masuda still aren't thrilled.

And Koyama and Tegoshi won't stop commenting on how hilarious it is that Yamapi is as bad at his original function as Shige is at being a friendly reference assistant. It makes him want to scream, but that's not the mood they're going for.

Eventually they take a lunch break, and Koyama takes a frustrated Yamapi for a walk around town.

“I’m not sure I like having feelings,” Yamapi says. He feels dejected and frustrated at the same time, and wonders why there are so many more bad emotions than good ones.

Koyama swallows a bite of his hot dog before replying.

“My mom used to tell me the bad feelings are just there to make the good ones feel better.”

It’s a nice thought, but it doesn’t really make Yamapi feel any better. He frowns. Koyama watches him while he finishes his hot dog.

“And you know, it’s okay if you’re bad at modeling. There are a million other things you can do,” Koyama says.

“But so far I’m not good at anything,” Yamapi kicks at a crack in the sidewalk, wondering if that’s his own habit or something he’s been programmed to do. The whole thing gives him a headache if he thinks about it too long. And then he thinks about it even more, because his headaches must be different from human headaches; they’re really just there to make him aware that something is wrong. But that means he shouldn’t be getting headaches from thinking too much.

An arm wraps around his shoulder, snapping him out of that spiral of thought.

“Well, you’ve got great manners,” Koyama says lightly. More seriously, he adds, “And even if you’re bad at everything, it’s okay. You’re amazing enough as it is.

“And you can always stay with me. It’s not like I have to feed you or anything.”

The last bit is followed by a stuck-out tongue, but Yamapi thinks Koyama is being more serious than he’s letting on, and he’s grateful for it.

Sometimes, when they meet with Koyama’s professor, Yamapi feels like he’s a curiosity, something to be examined and poked at, just to see if something can be done. But even though Koyama has never kept it a secret that the experiment is just to see if it can be done, he never gives Yamapi that feeling. He asks questions for his research, but when he’s done he keeps talking, never putting Yamapi aside. He seems to genuinely enjoy Shige and Yamapi’s company, and that’s probably the thought that makes Yamapi happiest.

Koyama surprises him again by wrapping his other arm around Yamapi in a brief hug and a pat on the back. “Ready to go back in?”

Yamapi nods.

 

 

They get back in to find that Massu has discovered Shige’s former function as a reference assistant and had him find images of fashions from the nineteenth century and print them from the studio’s printer. He gleefully makes Ryo and Tegoshi hang the images, and has Yamapi and Shige pose in front of them.

Yamapi gets a bit distracted looking at the images. He’s never seen a woman with a waist that small, and it’s obvious that these women are wearing tight clothes to get their figures that way. He’s pretty sure that if he tried that, all the parts in his middle would short circuit or something. The thought makes him wince.

Shige catches the expression. “A lot of women pulled those corsets too tight to breathe properly, and they fainted a lot because of it.”

Yamapi turns away from the picture, grimacing. Ryo snaps away with his camera, looking happy for once.

“Maybe they should have been called force-its instead of corsets,” Massu says, deadpan.

There’s a brief pause, in which everyone turns to stare at him. Then Koyama says, “Wooooow, that was bad” and laughs, and everyone else smiles.

Yamapi smiles too, even though he feels a bit bad for laughing at Massu. But Massu and Ryo are both happy to see Yamapi smiling. He holds the expression for a few more shots, tries to keep it from shifting into another wince as Massu starts trying to come up with more jokes.

By the time they go home that night, Ryo has declared a few shots usable. Yamapi is nearly ecstatic, and he thinks maybe Koyama’s mother was right about bad emotions and good ones.


End file.
